


Thanks for Your Prayers

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Cas being Cas, Feels, Fluff, The boys are sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: The first time Castiel hears Frank and Joe praying to him, he assumes they're going to ask for assistance on a case, since Sam and Dean do it all the time. He's surprised to find that's not the case...





	Thanks for Your Prayers

Cas had taken to sitting in diners when he wasn’t actively working on some task. He would order coffee & something simple that he’d seen the Winchesters or Hardys order. He had found since his brief times as a human that he could taste things better now so he could see the appeal.

Mostly, he just liked to watch people. To remind himself of the beauty of his Father’s creations. The things that had made him defy heaven to begin with.

He is sitting in a diner, nursing a cup of coffee late at night when he hears it - his name, soft. A prayer made directly to him. There are only a few people who know his name & pray to him, so he instantly sits up, waiting to see what is needed of him. Sam & Dean often call on him for help like this.

_Castiel? Uh… Dear Cas?_ \- The angel cocks his head. This voice is neither of the Winchesters & it takes him a moment to place it as the oldest of the Hardy boys. Frank.

_Should we say Dear Cas?_ \- a second voice. That would be Joe.

_I think so. It’s… like a letter. Polite address._

_Oh. Ok, Uh. Dear Castiel. Cas. Hi. -_ The blonde always makes Cas smile with how earnest he can be when he’s trying hard. Usually Joe is full of what Dean calls sass. But when he really wants something to be right, he’s incredibly serious.

_Hi Cas_  - that’s Frank again.  _We hadn’t heard from you in awhile. And we wanted to make sure you’re ok._

Cas sits very still, listening. He had been ready to fly off to aid the young hunters on whatever mission they’d been assigned. He’d already ascertained their location from the prayer connection - a small motel room in a backwater town in Iowa.

And yet they weren’t praying to ask for help. They… they were checking on him? They were worried. for him. The angel had learned many new words while walking amongst humans & he finally thought he now understood one of the oddest ones - flabbergasted. 

_We know you’re busy_ , Joe added _, but we jut wanted to touch base. Say hi. And… and hope that you’re safe somewhere. Not hurt or needing help. Because, if you are… well, call us? We’ll do what we can._

Castiel listened as the brothers had a one-sided conversation with him, telling him about their most recent hunt they’d finished - both were healthy & didn’t need healing. They bantered back & forth, brothers even in prayer, & it made Cas smile. He’d never had that kind of relationship with his brothers. Gabriel had been gone when Cas finally joined the ranks.

_So,_ Frank said,  _I guess we’ll let you go now. Just… take care of yourself, ok? And don’t stay away so much. Uh… Amen?_

The angel took a deep breath, checking the clock to make sure he would not be showing up too late. Even though he knew both boys were awake given that they’d just talked, he did not want to show up past social convention.

Less than ten minutes later, Cas was standing outside the Hardys’ motel room, two hot chocolates in to-go cups in his hand. He had seen the boys enjoy the drink before. He tapped lightly on the door & when it opened to a cautious set of grey eyes, the angel smiled.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For your prayers.”


End file.
